


Forbidden Conjunx Endura

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Prime
Genre: Angst, JUST GIVE ME CREDIT AND SEND ME THE LINK, M/M, No Sequel, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WRITE YOUR OWN IF YOU WANT, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: It was forbidden, but he didn't care..........





	Forbidden Conjunx Endura

It was forbidden, but he didn't cared. Didn't care if he was discovered. Soundwave  ** _NEEDED_** him in his life.

Blaster is his anchor when there is no other.

His wings sliced through the air, twisting and veering sharply. Coordinate's flashed in his processor, and a groundbridge appeared in front of him. Flying through the vortex of green and white. Landing on the ground, he transformed.

It felt so good. Feeling his transformation cog activate, rearranging his internals back into their rightful place.

Standing erect, Soundwave checked to see if anyone saw him. Seeing that none saw him, Soundwave entered the Autobot base.

* * *

 

Blaster strolled down the hallway, humming a happy little tune. Today had been a good day for him. He got a hold of an ablum of his favorite band, fixed his holo DJ set, played some awesome beats with his best friend Jazz, and finally caught up to his cassettes and gave them a bath, which made them unhappy to say the least. But hey, they needed it.

Blastet sauntered into the security room, starting his shift. Carelessly, he sat in the chair, propping his pedes on the desk. Despite others, except Red Alert and Prowl, HATING monitor duty, he actually liked it. Instead of listening to the chatters of his comrades, he could listen to the music no one could hear. The silence gave him time to get lost in his memories. The ones before, with a certain silent mech by his side.

Without realizing, a silent tear slid down his cheek. It's been so long since he last looked through his memory files. Been so long since he saw  _HIM_. His Amica Endura. At least he had the bond now, at least they were  _MORE._

So focused on his memories, he didn't notice the dark shadow behind him. Blaster jumped when a servo covered his mouth, preventing him from crying out for help. Spinned around, Blaster looked deep into anxious amber optics. Jaw dropping, he stared at the mech before him.

Soundwave

Removing the servo from his mouth, he whispered, "What are you doing here, 'Wave?" The mech trembled, then, he collapsed in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. Optics widening, he embraced the shaking mech, trying to comfort him despite not knowing what was wrong.

After a while, the sobs subsided, hiccups now leaving Soundwave. Rubbing his back soothingly, Blaster sang softly, rocking him gently. But deep down, worry grew. What happened to make Soundwave this shaken?

Finally, after what felt like a vorn, the hiccups stopped. There were only shaken breaths. Blaster couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what was going on with his Conjunx Endura.

" 'Wave," Blaster said quietly, "What's wrong?" The trembling got worse, and Blaster feared he would cry again, only louder.

Then to his surprise, Soundwave grabbed one of his servos, guiding it to his midsection, the neon violet biolights flickering with anxiety. A perplexed expression formed on his face, then he felt it. Something stirred underneath the dark metallic skin. A noise drew Blaster's curious attention away.

He didn't hear one sparkbeat, he heard four. Optics widening, Blaster stared at him with awe. But then the expression fell when he took notice of the agony within those golden pools. Soundwave buried his face into his chest, not wanting to face him.

" 'Wave," Blaster asked slowly, "Are you sparked?"

* * *

 

He nodded, not seeing the point in hiding it. He already showed him. Frag, Blaster FELT one of the sparklings moving within him. No doubt he heard their sparkbeats as well. Glancing at him, Soundwave noticed the look of worry on his face. "Soundwave," he whispered, concerned, "I can see the pain in your optics. Why?" Soundwave took in a shaky ex-vent and explained everything.

Soundwave will  **NEVER**  forget the horrified look.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no sequel to this. This the end. If you want to write a sequel you are free to do so. Just send me the link to the story and give me the credits for this one. Or the sequel was inspired by this.


End file.
